


I Choose You

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Marvel Universe, Romance, Smut, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	I Choose You

"Seriously Sam, I don't see why I need _that,_ " I mused as I looked at the iPod Sam was offering to me. I wasn't overly fond of music and wasn't too familiar with a lot of it on the radio or the internet today.

"Come on, girl, give it a shot! If you ain't gon'like what's in there I won't bother yo ass for a week!"

I grudgingly took the device from a clearly giddy Sam who winked at me before walking out of the common room. I stared at it dumbly before another voice interrupted my internal musings.

"I think...there's a switch somewhere up there to turn it on."

I yelped in surprise and nearly dropped the iPod before steadying it in my hand again as I looked up at the source of the voice.

"Bucky...stop sneaking up on me!" My voice shook. He could only give me one of his toothpaste commercial worthy smiles. He then comes closer to me to see what I was holding.

"Wanda told me about this...an iPod, right? She said it's been phased out, I never thought I'd actually see one. I assume bird brain told you how to use it right?"

I could only nod. Sam did give me specific instructions on how to use the thing. I was still unsure about it, but I thought I might give it a try. Sam's incessant presence has been beginning to be a bother indeed.

"You okay, doll?" Again Bucky brings me back where I'm at and when I chance a glance, I'm struck by the way his bright baby blues were regarding me with careful curiosity and amusement. I was at a loss for words again and couldn't fight the blush creeping up my thick neck to my round cheeks.

"I uh, um..I have to go..um..yeah, I uh, I'll see you later, Bucky," I mumble out not caring if he heard or not and speed walked out of the room. I scold myself quietly for being such a bumbling mess, again, in front of Bucky.

I sigh and let out a huge breath as soon as I'm in the safety of my room. I look at the iPod once more and pad to my bed to try and listen to the music in it.

A few tracks I did like, to my surprise and found myself humming to them after a few hours. Not bad Wilson, not bad. He does know good music after all.

I was feeling sleepy again when an upbeat track comes up. It starts with a funky guitar riff over a midtempo drumbeat, reminding me of songs by Sly and the Family Stone, one of my favorite bands from the 70s. I get up, my sleepiness slowly fading as the track played. A smooth, cool voice begins singing and by this time I was up on my feet and shuffling around the room.

Cool lyrics, I thought. The chorus rolls along and I wasn't paying much attention until it repeated.

_🎶I'm up all night to get lucky, I'm up all night to get lucky..🎶_

I had to laugh, if you weren't listening properly, you'd think the song said Bucky. I decided right then and there this was my new favorite song. I laughed even harder when I confirmed the title.

"Oh my god," I said in an amused chuckle. "Perfect!"

I woke up early the following morning and decided to take advantage of the empty gym and put some reps in. I wasn't the fittest or the strongest among the team and it's one of the reasons why I'm usually withdrawn or if I could, would just talk to one person, usually Sam, as he was the one I'm most comfortable with. He was the one who brought me here and talked me into being a part of the team. 

I wasn't an 'enhanced' per se, as my powers were more inherited and therefore developed over the years. I come from a line of witches and sorcerers and I inherited my great grandmother's power of tactile premonition, meaning, when I touch someone, at will, I can see that person's future over the course of the next 72 hours. Don't ask me why three days, it's just what I can see.

I accidentally bumped into Sam Wilson one day and saw the airport battle in Berlin with the other Avengers. The vision was so strong, I fainted and the next thing I knew, I was lying in bed somewhere in the Avengers tower. I was a mad, blubbering mess as I explained to him what was gonna happen and didn't believe me until we were on a raft somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Steve took me with him as we helped them escape, and the rest, as they always say, is history.

I plugged in the earphones and started playing the music in time with me starting up on the treadmill. Soon I was lost in the beats as I upped the speed on my machine, working up a full sweat in just about 20 minutes of running. I reduced the speed when I started to feel the burn on my bare calves so I could start cooling down as well.

I didn't realize I was singing out loud as soon as I heard Get Lucky play, replacing the word 'Lucky' with 'Bucky'. By this time I was just walking on the treadmill and didn't know I had an audience. One specific person, to be exact. 

The treadmill finally stopped and I got off to stretch, groaning satisfactorily at each pass. I could feel my skin's warmth from sweating so much. I let out a giggle as I continued singing even if the song had ended.

I turned around to fetch my water bottle and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Bucky sitting on one of the benches by the weights. He was sporting a look I couldn't decipher and it sent chills all over my body. 

"B-Bucky...I didn’t see you there..I'm-Im almost done so uh...," I suddenly felt overly self conscious as I was wearing shorts that just ran midthigh, showing more of my thick legs than I was comfortable with. I could feel my thin beige shirt clinging to my chest, mentally cursing myself for not wearing a sports bra. He could probably see the dark purple bra I was wearing.

I began walking towards the door but Bucky was quicker to get to me and met me in the middle of the room.

"Were you singing about me, doll?" he asks me very softly, I could barely hear him. I could feel my body heat up especially when he gently grabbed my arm. "You can't lie to me, enhanced hearing, take note."

It is when he holds me by my waist that a vision presents itself, so strong that it felt like I was being thrown to the ground.

_Bucky stumbles upon my door, for the first time slightly drunk, having stolen a glassfull from the stash of Asgardian meade Thor left in the common kitchen. He pounds heavily, but calls my name somewhat calmly._

_"Y/N, it's me. Let me in."_

_It takes him a few more raps at the door before I am jolted awake, groggily padding to the door, my sleep addled brain not remembering I'm only in a flimsy peach silk tank top and matching sleep shorts that barely covered my ass._

_I open the door and gasp as I see Bucky standing there looking like a god among men. His cheeks are stained pink that somehow matched his slightly parted lips, pupils blown wide probably upon realizing and seeing my state of near undress. It was only then I realize what I was wearing and slam the door on his face to run back to my bedroom to get one of my oversized hoodies to cover myself._

_In my haste, I didn't hear Bucky open the door and follow me inside. Just as I was about to put a hoodie over my head, two arms, one metal, one human cage me between a sturdy torso and my clothes drawer._

_A loud gasp of surprise comes out of me as Bucky's warmth envelops me, forcing me to drop the piece of clothing I was about to wear and completely forgetting about it as soon as his pillow-soft lips graze the skin at my neck. I moan at the feel of his soft lips on mine and my head automatically tilts to the side to give him more skin to run his lips on._

_"Mmmmhhhh Bucky, what are you--," the question dies inside my mouth when he starts planting filthy, open mouthed kisses on the crook of my neck._

_"Fuck, Bucky..."_

_His hands let go of the drawer and slip inside my tank top, gripping my waist as he pulled me flush against his chest. I gasp as I feel his semi-hard girth press against my ass. Instinctively, I circle my hips against it and he hardens significantly as he moves as well in time with my hips._

_"How badly do you want me, doll?" he asks, voice low and hoarse with need. "Cause I sure as hell fucking need you so much."_

Except my ass didn't hit the floor.

When I open my eyes, Bucky was looking at me darkly, his eyes no longer that lazy shade between blue and green, but rather, two orbs of nearly pitch black intensity. His grip on my waist tightened but he kept a sliver of distance still between us, like he was fighting an urge to pull me flush against him.

His grip was firm but not constricting and I wiggled from it to let him know he needed to let me go. I tried to say something to break the palpable tension but my mouth closes, the words fading before they can even be coherent thoughts in my head. 

Bucky grunts as he squeezes my hips. "Fuck Y/N, why is it so hard for you to talk to me?" 

I just lower my head and gently pry his hands off of me, to which he surprisingly obliges. I mumble an apology and was sprinting out the door in seconds, leaving a frustrated super soldier muttering angrily behind.

I purposely avoided him the next three days after the encounter in the gym, but inquisitive and observant eyes were unknowingly on me. Wanda was the first to corner me after dinner.

"Bucky's been looking for you, Y/N."

I scoff as I assemble a PB&J sandwich and don't say anything.

"He's asked me to take a peek, if you know what I mean," she continues and at this I shoot her a look.

"Of course I didn't," Wanda says defensively. "I wouldn't do that to you, even if he begged and begged. I've never seen him like that, what happened?"

"Nothing, Wanda. And I don't think anything ever will," I say resolutely, silently congratulating myself for not shaking as I did so.

"You know, for someone who can see the future, I am amazed that you can't see how Bucky feels for you," Wanda says with a disappointed tone before leaving me alone. I look at her retreating form sadly.

I laid in bed that night contemplating the vision I had with Bucky. How I wish it could be real. How I wish Bucky does feel the same way about me as I have for him over the last few years.

But not all of my premonitions do come to pass. Sometimes, like the one a few days ago, are only borne out of my intense desires and wants. I've resigned myself to believe that it manifested itself because I've been so mum about how madly in love I am with James Buchanan Barnes.

And how could I not be? He's kind, thoughtful, fiercely loyal, and he never once made me feel that my inadequacies, most especially my weight were things to be down about. He's a work in progress himself, but he's so selfless that you'd think he has it together if you're not paying attention. 

I was jolted by an incessant knocking on my door. I scrunched my face in wonder, how did anyone know I spent the night in my old apartment here in Brooklyn? Tony was out of the country and apart from him only Wanda, Sam and Steve knew that I still had this place.

I froze when the knocking was replaced by a voice I haven't heard in days.

"Y/N, it's me. Let me in."

"Oh my god," I gasped in surprise before putting a hand over my mouth. What the hell is Bucky doing here?! At fucking 3 in the morning?!

I made my way to the door and true enough, Bucky was standing there, his flesh arm up in mid-knock. He looked slightly disheveled; loose tendrils of his dark locks fell in front of his face, the light stubble a few days ago had grown a little more. His eyes were bloodshot, like he hasn't slept properly in days. They weren't a breezy, easy shade of blue but rather, a pair of dark azure as they stared at me in what seemed to be like awe.

And my god, if he isn't the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on.

A light breeze from my window blows and that's when I realize what I was wearing and probably why Bucky was looking at me the way he was. I shivered, my matching silk tank top and sleep shorts doing nothing to keep the goosebumps from prickling my skin. I always indulged myself whenever I'm alone and tonight I was most certain that I wouldn't have visitors in my old place.

"We need to talk, Y/N," Bucky says firmly and there was nothing I could do but to step aside and let him in.

"I'm gonna go back in my room to put on something warmer," I say to him as I walked past him to go back to my room. He seemed to not hear me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. I didn't have time to recoil or even react because as soon as I was in front of him he had his lips pressed against mine in a searing kiss. I let out a tiny yelp as he pulled me closer to him, one hand on the small of my back, and the other, his metal one to be exact, was at the back of my neck as the kiss grew more intense. I found myself responding to his fire by opening my mouth to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

I could feel him smirk against my lips as his hands snaked down my back, squeezing my ass causing me to lurch forward, removing any remaining space between us. He then moves further down and grabs both my thighs.

"Jump," he commands. I break away from the kiss and look at him unsurely. He seems to understand the question in my eyes. 

"I'm a fucking super soldier Y/N, and I don't give a rat's ass about your weight. I want you, and judging by the way you kissed me, you want me too." 

The desire in his voice was unmistakeable and despite my apprehension, I kiss him again and do as I was asked.

"Bedroom?"

"Door at the end of the hall," I respond breathily before resuming kissing him again. Once inside, he kicks it closed before taking the last few steps to my bed and gently deposits me on it. He takes a deep breath before pulling his shirt from the back collar, revealing his toned torso, scars and all. My breath hitches at sight, in disbelief that someone as beautiful as him wants someone like me. 

"Fuck, I wish you could see what I see when I look at you, doll," Bucky says as he hovers down over me, his metal hand flat on my side while his flesh one caressed my cheek. "You're so fucking beautiful. I knew I was done for the first time I saw you."

"Bucky..."

"I know what you think of yourself, that you're not thin enough, not pretty enough, not strong enough, not enough, period. But you are, Y/N. You're more than enough. You're more than enough for me."

Tears have begun falling from my eyes to the side of my face at his words. Any doubt in my mind about Bucky's feelings for me slowly faded and I found myself nodding at him.

"Okay," I croaked as his fingers continued caressing my cheek.

"Good," Bucky says. "Now let me show you much I really need you." He dips down once again for a slow, languid kiss that sent shivers from my head to the tips of my toes. A hand slides inside my top and gently grabs my breast, kneading it, making me let out a wanton moan against his mouth. Bucky momentarily separates his lips from mine so that he could pull off my top, fully exposing my hardened swells to him. I make to move my hands to cover myself but Bucky grabs both my wrists with his metal hand and pins them over my head.

"Stop hiding from me, Y/N. It's been way too long," he grunts out before kissing me again. I relax my arms and close my eyes, letting myself be worshipped by the man over me. The insecurities might still be there, but Bucky's doing a great job of making me forget about them. 

His hands glide over my arms in time with his mouth kissing its way down to my chest where he gives ample attention to my peaks. I purr at the feel of his hot mouth licking and lightly biting my nipples.

"Mmmm oh god...don't stop please..."

"Not stopping, doll," he murmurs over my now sensitized skin, kissing his way further below towards the band of my sleep shorts. "Let's get this out of the way, shall we?" he asks with a smirk as he shoots me a dark, lustful look. 

I prop myself on my elbows and nod slowly at him, my chest heaving with anticipation. Bucky pulls my shorts down and groans when he finds I'm not wearing anything else underneath, my embarrassingly wet pussy greeting him. 

"Fuck, doll," he breathes out. "You tryna kill me?" 

I couldn't form words let alone breathe properly at how needy he sounded. He gives me a saucy grin and gives my folds quick experimental licks, almost as if he's teasing me.

"Ohhhh fuck, Bucky..." I whimper out loud. I almost felt embarrassed for my reaction as I have never been touched in any way, shape or form down there. It doesn't take long for me to peak, my orgasm washing over me like I was diving headfirst into the waves of the sea. 

Bucky kisses his way back up to me, making me groan as I tasted myself in his mouth.

"Oh my god, you're a fucking dream come true," he breathes as he kisses the side of my neck. My body never ceases to react to him, whether its shivers covering me in goosebumps from head to toe or the tiny spasms and jerks my body makes as his hands and lips never seem to leave my skin. 

And yet despite making me feel like I'm a desirable woman, I still instantly felt insecure that this was all fleeting, that Bucky was here for himself and not really for me. Not because of him but definitely more of me, I felt like I was just a placeholder for something he would truly desire until he gets it. 

"Bucky..." I whisper as I tried to move away from his hot mouth and needy hands. Hands that were again making their way down to my shaking core. "James," I plead but he takes it differently and pushes two fingers in, making me whimper out loud and effectively making me forget what it was I was wanting to protest about. 

"Say my fucking name like that again, Y/N," he grunts as his fingers work vigorously in and out of my cunt. I comply with his command and not long after, I was alternating his name in a chorus of 'oh my god' and 'yes'. A second orgasm starts vibrating below my belly but Bucky pulls his fingers out. I gasp at the sudden loss before I notice him standing in front of me at the foot of the bed, quickly chucking out his pants and boxers in one swift push. My eyes grow large at the sight of his erection as it sprang out, the tip nearly purple and little spots of precum seeping out.

"Oh god..." I manage to whisper to myself in awe. I pull myself up and support myself up on my elbows, my gaze not leaving the god-like man standing in front of me.

Bucky strokes himself a few times, his groans sounding like music to my ears. I sit up on my haunches before crawling towards him until my mouth was hovering in front of his hardened length. Without any preamble, as if in a trance, I gently tug his hand off of his dick and replace it with my own, giving it an experimental squeeze before moving my hand up and down. 

"Babe," Bucky groans out. I barely hear him as I continue stroking him. I was so mesmerized at the way his dick twitches every time I squeeze just below the tip that I instinctively leaned closer and put him in my mouth, moaning as I did so. It was only then that I heard him hiss and suck in a breath as he captured my hair in a bunch while I continued to suck him off, his moans and whimpers egging me on. I didn't care that tears were falling from my eyes and drool was dripping on the sides of my lips. My mind was on a singular thought, and that was to make Bucky feel good as he made me feel.

" _Fuckfuckfuck Y/N, 'mgonna...oh shit...babe...'mnotgonna--OH FUUUUCCCKKKKK!_ " 

The moan that escaped me sounded foreign as the warmth of Bucky's release spilled in my mouth. I strained to take it all, but some have dripped out down to my chest and thighs. I let him go with an audible pop and looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Jesus, Y/N, oh my god," Bucky gasps before dipping his head down for another kiss. He pushes my shoulders lightly and guides me back down on the bed, his lips never letting go of mine. I wished for this to never end, for him to never let me go, for him to always make me feel like I deserve to be given this much reverent attention.

He grinds his cock over my folds a few times before lining it up over my entrance. Lifting himself up momentarily, he searches my eyes for approval. 

"Do you want this, Y/N? Because God knows I've been wanting this with you for so goddamn long," he asks. 

I nod almost imperceptibly. Bucky does see this and begins pushing in agonizingly slow. 

"P-please..." came my whispered plea. He obliges and pushes a little harder before kissing me once again. A involuntary drawn out groan sounds off of him once he was completely sheathed inside of me. I couldn't help but let out another 'oh my god' as his fullness overtook me. My pussy walls clench and Bucky whimpers at the feel of me squeezing his dick.

"G-god, baby girl, I--I won't last if you do that again," he grunts out before circling his hips and moving in and out of me. "Ooooohhhhhhh fuck yes..."

Not before long he was pushing a relentless pace and for a while, only our voices whimpering and moaning were the only sounds bouncing off the room. Occasionally he grunts praises and dirty words in my ear, telling me how well I'm taking him and how he could stay days buried in the warmth of my pussy.

Once my orgasm started building, I crossed my ankles on the dip of his lower back as if to tell him to push further inside of me. Bucky senses this and grabs onto one of my thighs and pushes it forward that my knees were almost touching my nipple. The change in the angle made it all the more intense.

"You're close huh?" Bucky strains to say. I could tell his was probably near as well, if the veins and crease on his forehead were any indication. I gasp out a 'yes' as he hit that spot inside me, sending shivers all over my body.

"Where do you want it?"

"Inside, James, fucking fill me up!"

His eyes widen at my words and it seemed to trigger his own orgasm as well. After a couple more thrusts, he stills abruptly and closes his eyes tightly. He lets out a drawn out moan as hips stutter in their movements. The feel of his release coating my walls triggers my own climax as well, making me grip his shoulders that I was sure would leave bruises later. His name flew out of my lips like a prayer, repeating it until I had to catch my breath.

Bucky thrusts his hips a few more times before groaning softly and resting his forehead on my neck.

"Y/N..."

He stays there for a full minute, his weight a welcome and reassuring blanket comforting me. When he pulls out of me I whimper almost inaudibly at the loss. He doesn't lose contact with me though as I'm immediately pulled to his side, this time I'm the one draping my naked form over him.

"Can I stay?" he asks with the tiniest hint of insecurity.

I could only murmur my assent as sleep finally overtook me.

Feather-like kisses coaxed me awake that morning interspersed with soft murmurs of my name. It didn't take long before Bucky had made his way down between my legs again, making me a writhing, whimpering mess as he ate me out like a man starved. Like making me cum twice a few hours ago weren't enough.

"Morning," he says with a smug smirk before kissing me hard on the lips as if to make sure I could taste myself in his mouth. I was breathless after he pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"Hi," I manage to whisper. His fingers skim my forehead down to my cheeks. The tenderness of the action doesn't escape me, making me at a loss for words.

"Last night was..." Bucky began to say before pausing to think. "...I was talking to Sam about you and somehow I got roped into a drinking match with Thor. I - I'm sorry if I came here unannounced, I just - I couldn't stand you not being able to talk to me."

He moved to lay on his side, forcing me to do the same so that we were face to face on the bed. He takes my hand and twines it with his.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "I was an idiot, I guess. I let my insecurities get the best of me. I thought you'd never see me other than a teammate so I kept my guard up."

Bucky shakes his head with a sad smile. "You don't have to apologize, Y/N. I should have just shown and told you how I truly felt about you."

My breath hitched as Bucky kissed the tips of my fingers one by one before pushing forward to kiss my lips once more.

"I love you, Y/N."

My head involuntarily and slowly began shaking. But Bucky's metal hand immediately puts a stop to it. My eyes begin to water and I was finding it hard to meet his gaze.

"You don't--really?" I tried finding any trace of untruth to what he just said, but instead, he takes my breath away at the earnestness in his bright blue eyes.

"Took me a while to define these feelings, but it was Sam and Steve who gave me the push, literally."

I just lay there underneath him, still a little in shock at his confession. I've wanted him for so long and it turns out, he was feeling the same way.

"Bucky I...I've been in love with you too."

I watched as his expression morphed from regret to confusion until it ended with him smiling and chuckling softly in disbelief that I was indeed feeling the same way he was.

I reached a hand to cup his cheek and he took it instead, kissing my upturned palm before coming back to my lips again. I can feel his lips curl up into a smile as we continued to make out, making me grin and giggle too. 

We were met with the most curious looks as we walked to the tower hand in hand. Some women had even gone as far as giving me the stink eye, in disbelief and annoyance that the Bucky Barnes had chosen the fat, insecure girl.

We were standing at the back of the elevator when more people came in. The stares we're getting became more and more uncomfortable for me and it made me feel like the air was being sucked out of my body. Bucky was standing behind me, his flesh arm wrapped protectively around me. It seemed to feel constricting though and I found myself wriggling out of his grasp as soon as the elevator doors to our floor opened.

I ran towards the nearest open window I could find and began breathing heavily. I was in the verge of a panic attack I realized, and once it starts, there's no telling when I'd be able to calm down. No one knew I had it and I thought I wouldn't have one anymore, not having experienced one in the last year or so.

"Y/N! What's wrong? Sweetheart..." Bucky stood beside me, his hand running gentle, soothing lines over my spine. My breathing just got more labored though, and I found myself clawing on the collar of my shirt. It didn't take long for Bucky to realize what was happening to me and took both of my hands, letting me grip them as tightly as I could.

"Look at me, Y/N. It's just us here, ok? Listen to my voice. No one's going to hurt you, alright? I'm here, I'm right...here," he lifts my right hand and puts it over his left chest, letting me feel the steady thrum of his heart. He kept repeating the words he said earlier until I was breathing normally again.

"I'm right here," he said softly for the last time when he was satisfied I was somewhat steady again. The gentleness in his tone and the soft look in his blue grey eyes grounded me and the next thing I knew, I was sobbing quietly while he held me close to him.

After that incident, I insisted on keeping a low profile until people's interest in Bucky's dating life died down. He wasn't too happy with it but knowing how it made me anxious, he reluctantly agreed to it anyway. 

We weren't even together a full month when he got briefed for a mission that would last two weeks. He was in my room as soon as he got done. 

"Two weeks?" I asked, fighting the tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. A solitary tear escaped but Bucky wiped it with the pad of his thumb and smiled at me sadly as he nodded. 

"Listen, I want you to sleep here while I'm away, I'll do my best to stay in touch...when I come back, I want you to be the first person I see when I step out of that jet, okay?"

"Okay," I mumble. "Come back safe and in one piece, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Except he didn't. My body shook with dread as Steve came up to me with a sorrowful look on his face, followed by Sam, Bruce and Clint ushering out of the quinjet on both sides a stretcher. Wanda and Nat were following close behind, sporting the same worried look. It was when I began expecting the worst.

"Where's Bucky? Where is he Steve? What the fuck happened?!"

Steve held on to me as I caught a glimpse of Bucky's pale face as the stretcher passed. I tried clawing out of his grasp to follow but Steve pretty much held me in a vise grip and led me back to Bucky's room.

"He's lost a lot of blood from three gunshot wounds to his abdomen that he didn't tell us about until he collapsed on the floor. All he cared about was getting us out of there so he can see you the soonest."

"That stubborn mother..." I bit my lip, making Steve smile a little. He was about to say something again when FRIDAY spoke. 

"Miss Y/L/N, Captain Rogers, Dr. Cho wants to advise you both that you can see Sergeant Barnes anytime now."

Steve and I share a look before giving me an encouraging nod. 

"Go," he gently presses. "I'm pretty sure you're the 1st person he'd want to see."

I look back at him once more before the doors to the infirmary opened. Helen looks at up me once the doors hissed closed and gives me a gentle smile.

"Hi, Y/N. Come," she beckons me to the chair beside Bucky's bed and I take it.

"He's going to be alright," she says, as if to answer my unspoken question. "I'm sure you've been told what happened. He did lose a lot of blood and for a few moments right after he arrived it was touch and go. He'll be under for a few more hours to a maximum of 24."

She lays a hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. "You've got a strong and resilient one, Y/N. You both are lucky to have found each other."

With one last encouraging grin, she takes her leave and I focus my attention on the sleeping form on the bed in front of me. For a while, only the sounds of the equipment surrounding us were the only things that can be heard. I contented myself with just sitting there, holding Bucky's hand and watching him sleep.

"I told you to come back to me safe, you idiot," I finally spoke. "I know you can't wait to see me but what good are you coming back to me unconscious?"

I pull his hand up and press my lips over his palm before nuzzling it on my cheek. After a few moments, my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep with his hand enveloped in mine.

I was woken up from my slumber with gentle fingertips running over my hair. My eyes fluttter open and I lift my head up, finding the softest pair of blue grey eyes looking at me fondly.

"Hey," Bucky whispers as he moves his fingers under my chin. My eyes well up with tears and I drape myself onto his side and quietly sob. He chuckles lightly and makes to pull me closer. 

"I'm not going anywhere, doll. Least not without you." 

"Don't do that to me again," I whimper.

"I promise."

Dr. Cho had asked for Bucky to stay an extra day more just to make sure the bullet wounds had completely healed and his vitals have totally stabilized. He began to protest when he was first told but when Helen looked to me for help, Bucky wilted under my stare and just nodded at the good doctor all the way.

By the time he was allowed to get back to his own room, he was practically dragging me out. I started getting nervous again as we got on the elevator with the same group of women who were whispering about me and Bucky about a month ago. One even had the gall to openly flirt with him while he was holding my hand.

"Good to see you back, Sergeant Barnes," she purred. "A few of us from HR and accounting were planning to hit the clubs tonight, you feeling up for it?"

My fist clenched at the side and Bucky could sense me stiffening beside him. I was about to say something when Bucky spoke. 

"Thanks for the offer ma'am, but as you can see, I'm thoroughly and utterly spoken for," he says as calmly as he could while squeezing my hand. "Please do not disrespect my girlfriend by blatantly throwing yourself at me. I'm sure you're a better person than that."

"But she's..."

Anything else the blonde bimbo wanted to say got lost as Bucky turned to me and kissed me long and deep for everyone in the elevator to see, only stopping when we finally arrived on our floor. He gently tugs me forward, still dazed even as we were left finally alone. 

"Bucky..."

"I'm done hiding us from the world, Y/N. I don't give a fuck what everyone thinks about us. I chose you and I'm gonna be showing everyone how proud I am of that choice. You with me?" 

I could only nod. He smiles at me like a kid on Christmas before pulling me back to kiss me until I got weak in the knees. 


End file.
